Me and Bowser 2
by HugeBowserFan11
Summary: The sequal to Me and Bowser. Basically during the summer when school is out. I suck at summaries. Please R&R! Positive reviews only!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, **_**forever.**_** Sorry about that, I had the stomach virus over the summer. It **_**sucked.**_** But anyways, here is a new story. It's the sequel to Me and Bowser. Enjoy!**

"School's out! Whoo!" I yelled, running down the driveway, screaming like some weird person. I made it to the front door and dashed right into the house. Once I entered, I heard loud grunting and metal clanking.

"Hmm, Bowser must be working out."

I went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and made my way to the basement where Bowser was. When I got there, I saw that he was doing bicep curls.

"Doing bicep curls again?"

"Yep. Almost done, too." he said, grunting. I sat down and watched him do his bicep curls. Man, was he built. Bulging veins and biceps covered his arms, traps that were near the sides of his head, six-pack abs, and a barrel chest. He sat down the weight and he rolled his head, cracking his neck. He grabbed a water bottle and a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He then came to where I was and sat down next to me. "Phew, that was quite a workout, don't you think?"

"Yep. Do you want to do it again tomorrow?"

"I guess. I don't really have anything to do tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to take a quick shower."

After he got out of the shower, we got something to eat and went to my room to chat.

"So, today was the last day of school?" Bowser asked, eating spaghetti.

"Yep! I hope to do something this summer." I said, playing my 3DS and also eating spaghetti.

"Ooh," he moaned, setting down the bowl. "I'm full from that." he said, laughing a bit.

"You only had one bowl!"

"You had two!"

"So?! I love it! Don't judge me!" I said, laughing.

A moment of silence pasted and asked Bowser, "Hey, you want to arm-wrestle?"

He seemed a little shocked that I would ask such a question.

"You want to arm-wrestle, with me?!"

"Yeah! I mean, I know you can kick major ass with your massive 'guns' , but, I just want to do it for fun."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

We went to the table in the living room and got ready for our little arm-wrestle match. "Alright, you ready?" he asked, grabbing my tiny hand into his massive hand.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Three, two, one…go!"

I immeditly pushed to the right with all my strength, struggling to pin his arm to the table. Bowser looked like he even wasn't trying! He even got on his phone to check his Facebook! Jeez, how _strong _is this guy?! He yawned and then, with one _very _strong push, he pined my arm to the table. _Hard. _So hard he even left a giant crack in the table. I pulled my hand away, "Ow! That hurt!" I said, laughing.

"Like I said, I got killer guns!"

**Well, there is chapter. Sorry if it was a little short. Didn't had very much ideas. The next chapter might be awhile before I can post it. Please review! Only positive reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Part one)

**Here is chapter 2. I decided to split this one into two parts. I was too lazy to write the rest. LOL. Hope you like part one of chapter 2! Enjoy!**

It was five o'clock in the morning and we were fast asleep in my bed. I was quietly sleeping on one side, while Bowser, on the other side, was snoring up a storm, giving me a hard time sleeping. "Ugh", I moaned, wiping at my face. I tried going back to sleep when he stopped snoring for a split second, but then as I fell into a nice slumber, he started snoring, AGAIN. But this time, it was twice as loud. "Alright, that's it!"

I quickly pulled the covers to the side and went to Bowser's side of the bed. "Bowser, get up." I said, poking his face.

I tried shaking him, "C'mon, get up!"

He groaned a bit, and I thought I finally woke him….and he just rolls over and keeps on snoring. Alright, that's it. Time to do what I should have done.

"BOWSER, GET THE HELL UP!"

"Graah!"

That did the trick.

He literally jumps from the sudden scream and falls out of the bed, landing right on top of me.

"Oww! Get off of me, fat ass!"

"Hey, I'm not fat! I'm muscular!"

"So?! GET OFF!"

The worst part about this is that he weighs about two-hundred pounds, and he has _no pants on._ That was the WORST. The best part was that he didn't have a shirt on. Tee hee! After moving around, trying to get Bowser off of me, we finally got settled, "Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"Because, you wouldn't wake up when I was trying to wake you up!"

A moment of silence past, and Bowser spoke up, "Ugh, I don't feel like working out today." he said, getting up off the floor.

"Why not? You said you would yesterday!" I said, also getting up.

"Well, I changed my mind. Even though I said I'll never miss a workout, I'm just not feeling it today." Bowser walked over to the closet to pick out a pair of shorts and a shirt.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, then. If that's what you want to do, I'm fine with that." I sat on my bed, watching Bowser choose a shirt to wear. While he was searching for a shirt, I couldn't help but stare at his back. It was rippling with pure muscle. Couldn't stop staring….he turned around with a shirt of his choice in his hand.

"Ah, here we-what are you staring at?"

I notice he said something, "Oh! Um, nothing. So, what did you pick out?"

He held out the shirt for me to see. It was a tight, (and I mean tight) navy blue shirt with the Under Armor logo on it. "Um, are you sure you want to wear that shirt? It's pretty tight."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really love this shirt. The best part is that you can see all of my muscles." he said, grinning happily.

He put the shirt over his head and slid the shirt down to eventually put it on. He was right; you can see all of his muscles. His abs were more visible the his other muscles which I really liked. I got up from my bed, "Well, if you're gonna wear that, try not to flex your muscles too hard. You might rip your shirt. If you do, I'm not getting you another one. Got it?"

"I know, I got it. I'll try not to." Bowser said, laughing as he pulled his pants on.

A minute or two passed, and a light bulb came on in my head. "Hey, can we go to GameStop?"

"Again? We went last week!"

"I WANNA GO TO GAMESTOP!"

He threw his hands up, "Okay, okay! We'll go to GameStop!"

"Okay!" I said, with glee.

He sighed, rubbing his temples, "This is going to be a long day."

**Finally, that is done! Sorry if it seemed a little short like the first one did. I was too lazy to write the rest. I might get it up maybe tomorrow. I really hope you liked it! Remember, positive reviews only! **


End file.
